Desktop computers as currently very popular hardware devices have been widely used in various fields, such as official business, and personal learning and entertainment, and are closely related to people's life. Meanwhile, as hand-held devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and tablet computers are increasingly widely used, they bring great conveniences to people's life. However, most of the various hand-held devices need a special adapted charger for charging at any time, but the charger generally will not be carried about, at this time, it is quite necessary to charge the hand-held devices with ubiquitous desktop computers.
At present, it is known that the above devices are charged using various data cables, however, as to most of the rear USB ports on a mainboard or front USB ports connecting desktop computers, electricity is shunted from the mainboard of the computer, thus the electricity quantity is small, the loss is great and there is no charging protection, therefore, it takes a relatively long period of time for charging the hand-held devices, and the devices are likely to be damaged due to unstable charging voltages.